Je reviendrai, accompagné de ton passé
by Mewz
Summary: Je l'aimais au point de tuer.. Pardonne moi, une seconde fois..
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, salut, j'upload les chapitres de ma fic déjà en cours, et les autres chapitres sortiront normalement comme sur AS.  
Les personnages de Amour Sucré ne m'appartienne pas, je ne fais qu'empreinter l'univers ainsi que ceux-ci, tous les droits reviennent à ChiNoMiko.  
Bonne lecture à vous. ^^**

* * *

****

PROLOGUE

Les journées sont noires, toutes les mêmes, comme si le temps revenait en arrière à chacun de mes réveils. Un cauchemard qui ne cesse plus depuis qu'elle n'est plus à mes côtés. Est-ce que je la mérite ? Pourrais-je un jour la revoir ?  
J'aimerais remonter le temps, j'aimerais tout recommencer, pour le plaisir de l'aimer, pour pouvoir la rendre heureuse une deuxième fois, et faire le bon choix.  
On commet chacun des erreurs, plus ou moins importantes ; Il est dit que pour s'en appaiser, il faut les comprendre et être conscient de celles-ci.  
Reviens-moi, je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser repartir.  
Pardonne-moi, Elmmy.

* * *

J'entrouvrais légèrement mes paupières et appuyais sur le bouton d'arrêt de mon réveil, un rayon de soleil se faufilait entre les volets mal fermés de ma fenêtre. Me décidant à me lever, je dégageais mes jambes de sous les draps et m'asseyais, malgré ma nuit des plus agréable, le réveil était toujours difficile. J'étirais mes bras et me levais, enfilant mes chaussons en forme de chat et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour déjeuner, où je rencontrais ma mère.  
- Bonjour ma chérie, bien dormis ? Fit-elle souriante.  
J'esquissai un sourire et hocha la tête pour confirmer.  
- Tu es prêtre pour ton premier jour dans le lycée ? J'espère que tu t'intègreras vite ! Enchaînait-elle.  
- Je l'espère aussi.. Voir de nouvelles tête ne me fera pas de mal.  
Dans son regard, on lisait de la joie mais aussi de l'inquiètude.  
Je finis rapidement mon déjeuner et monta dans ma chambre pour me préparer, pour la rentrée, j'avais décidé de mettre un débardeur blanc basic avec une petite veste noire en cuir, un short bleu turquoise avec des collants noirs et ma paire préférée de Doc Martens.  
Je descendis les escaliers et rejoigna ma mère qui m'attendais devant la voiture.  
- Monte ma puce, me dit-elle en ouvrant la portière.  
Je souriais et m'asseyais sur le siège passager.  
J'étais heureuse de reprendre à zéro, j'espèrais me faire de nouvelles amies, et oublier, oui c'était ça ma priorité. Oublier.

**#FLASHBACK#**  
- Tu dois choisir, tu ne peux plus reculer.  
- C'est elle ou nous, et nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision.  
Je me tenais, derrière lui, les larmes aux yeux, je savais que nos parents étaient contre notre relation. Je n'avais pas assez d'argent pour un appartement, et si ma mère apprenait que c'était pour vivre avec lui, c'était hors de question, et ses parents étaient du même avis.  
- Je ne la quitterai pas ! leur cracha-t-il.  
- Et où vivras-tu ? Dans les rues ?  
- Tu dois arrêter de la voir, dit sa mère.  
- Ça vous ferai tellement plaisir.. Jamais je ne l'abandonnerai.  
Il attrapa mon poignet et me tira devant lui, l'un de ses bras tenait ma taille, il me serra contre lui.  
- Leigh a eu raison de partir, je devrais faire comme lui.  
- Tu auras les mains vides ! Tu n'es rien sans nous, elle ne t'apportera jamais rien, c'est une fille banale, de classe moyenne, nous t'avons pourtant présenté pleins de jeunes femmes, qui rêvaient d'être tienne, et tu t'interresses à cette ringarde ! cria son père.  
- Leigh a fait le bon choix, Rosalya est une fille bien.  
Il resserra son étreinte.  
- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, me chuchota-t-il.  
- Tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois rester avec nous, reviens à la raison mon fils.  
- J'aime Elmmy, je pourrais passer ma vie à ses côtés, fichez-moi la paix.  
Son père furieux, se leva d'un pas décidé, tira le poignet du victorien et giffla ce dernier.  
- Arrêtez ! hurlais-je.  
- Reste loin, Elmmy, dit-il, calme.  
Il se dégagea, et recula, il était dos à moi, avait baissé la tête.  
- Je suis désolé, Elmmy.  
- Que..  
- Père si tel est votre souhait, je resterai à vos côtés, et ne fréquenterai plus cette personne, dit-il d'un ton froid, d'une voix tremblante.  
Je sentis ma poitrine exploser, mon coeur se déccrocher, mon cerveau s'était déconnecté, mon regard était vide, avais-je bien entendu ?  
- Tu reviens enfin à la raison, fils, dit son père, enchanté par la situation ; Maintenant il est temps de partir, mademoiselle.  
Il me fusillait du regard, tandis qu'il ne s'était pas retourné, aucun adieu, rien.  
Je posai ma main sur l'épaule de ce dernier et tourna les talons.  
- À jamais.  
**#FIN DU FLASHBACK#**

Ma mère tapota mon épaule, j'étais encore en train de rêvasser, du moins, de replonger dans ces souvenirs.  
- Tu as bien vérifié ton dossier ma puce ?  
J'ouvris mon sac et sortait le formulaire en question.  
- Formulaire rempli, la photo y est, j'ai l'argent pour les frais d'inscriptions.. Tout est O.K.  
- Très bien, et nous y sommes !  
Le bâtiment du lycée était aussi grand qu'on nous l'avait décrit, et un parc était sur la rue d'en face. Ma mère s'arrêta sur le trottoir, j'ouvris la portière et descendit de la voiture.  
- Passe une bonne journée ma puce, à ce soir !  
- Merci, toi aussi, à ce soir.  
J'esquissai un sourire et me retournai pour entrer dans l'établissement. Je vis quelques élèves appuyés contre les murs, regroupés, certains regards étaient posés sur moi, sûrement car j'étais nouvelle. J'entrais dans le bâtiment, et me mis à chercher l'administration, mais je me rendis vite compte qu'il n'y avait que des salles de clubs, ou des salles de classes.  
Je m'avançais vers un groupe de fille, l'une était blonde, l'autre avait une chevelure châtain-clair, tandis que la troisième avait les cheveux noirs.  
- Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pour..  
- Est-ce que je rêve ? Tu crois qu'une personne aussi banale que toi peut venir me parler ainsi ? s'exclama la blonde.  
J'écarquillais mes yeux, " Ça m'annonce la couleur. " pensais-je.  
- Passe ton chemin, ringarde ! Me fit l'une de deux filles qui se tenaient derrière la blonde.  
Leur niveau était tellement bas, j'hésitai à répondre puis finis par passer mon chemin, j'espèrai trouver des gens plus aimable ailleurs, quand une inconnue m'attrapa le bras.  
- Salut ! Tu cherches quelque chose ? Je t'ai entendu essayer d'aller te renseigner auprès des trois pimbêches, tu as bien fait de ne pas répondre, ce sont vraiment des gamines.  
- J'avais bien compris.. Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas à qui remettre mon formulaire d'inscription.  
- Il faut que tu le donnes à un des délégués, viens je t'amènes à leur salle !  
- Merci bien, je te suis, lui dis-je le sourire aux lèvres.  
Les murs bleus étaient recouverts de casiers, les couloirs étaient longs, hormis certains élèves qui me semblaient discrets, il n'y avait personne.  
- Au fait comment t'appelles-tu ? Interrogea l'inconnue.  
- Elmmy, et toi ?  
- Iris !  
- Ravie de te connaître Iris, répliquais-je.  
Elle me fis un large sourire, et pointa une porte.  
- C'est ici, je te laisse, il faut que je file, ça te dis de manger avec moi ce midi ?  
- Pourquoi pas !  
- À tout à l'heure dans ce cas là ! On se rejoins dans la cour !  
- Pas de soucis, à tout à l'heure !  
Elle aggrandit son sourire et reparti à l'opposé. Je toquais et entrais dans la salle en question, il y avait un garçon de dos aux cheveux blonds, il portait un uniforme et semblait être un élève sérieux, sûrement un délégué.  
- Excuses-moi.. Dis-je en m'approchant. Je suis nouvelle et on m'a dit de passer ici pour l'inscription.  
- Bonjour et bienvenue à toi, je suis Nathaniel, le délégué principal, et oui, c'est bien à moi qu'il faut que tu remettes ton dossier.  
Je lui tendis le dossier, qu'il commença à feuilletter, histoire de vérifier si celui-ci était complet.  
- Hm... La photo y est, le formulaire est O.K., tout est O.K., tu peux y aller, me dit-il un sourire en coin.  
- Bonne journée !  
- Bonne journée, Elmmy.  
Je laissais échapper un rire discret et sorti de la pièce.  
J'entendis la cloche retentir, regardai mon emploi du temps, et me dirigea vers la salle de cours. J'entra dans la pièce, et alla m'installer au fond, un garçon était assis à côté.  
- Hey ! Tu viens d'arriver toi, je me trompe ? Me questionna-t-il.  
- Non, tu as juste, je suis nouvelle.  
- Moi c'est Armin, et toi ?  
- Elmmy.  
Nous fîmes connaissance, j'apprenais qu'Armin était un fan de jeux vidéos, qu'il avait un frère jumeau du nom d'Alexy, très différent de lui, en goût vestimentaires ou autres.  
La matinée était passée assez rapidement dans son ensemble, je m'étais assise à côté d'Armin dans chaque matière, avec Iris, c'était pour l'instant mon seul " Ami " ici.  
L'heure du repas était arrivée plus vite que je ne pensais, nous entendîmes la cloche retentir et sortîmes de la salle de classe.  
Je rejoignai Iris dans la cour, comme nous l'avions prévu plutôt, accompagnée d'Armin et de son frère Alexy, que je commençai à connaître de plus près.  
Je vis qu'Iris était elle aussi, accompagnée, d'une fille aux cheveux violets.  
- Je vois que tu as déjà fais connaissance avec Armin et Alexy, me dis Iris.  
- Oui, Armin est dans ma classe.  
- Je te présente Violette !  
Ladîte Violette lâcha un petit "Bonjour" à peine audible, son prénom s'accordait à sa couleur de cheveux, elle semblait être une fille timide.  
Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le refectoire, je fis connaissances de plus près avec Iris et Violette, nous passions le repas dans le rire et la bonne humeur.  
Une fois le repas fini, nous sortions du refectoire et allions dans la cour pour discuter.  
La pause allait bientôt se terminer quand je me souvins de quelque chose.  
- Mince ! J'ai oublié ma veste en salle de classe ! Je me dépêche !  
Je me pressais d'aller chercher mon vêtement, la salle était au premier étage, c'était la tout première salle du couloir, je montais rapidement les marches, et arrivée en haut, essouflée, j'ouvris la porte. Mais au même moment, un garçon qui m'était pour l'instant inconnu, l'ouvrit aussi et sans vraiment faire attention à lui, je le bousculait.  
- Excuses-m...  
Mon expression se figea.  
- Lysandre ..?


	2. Chapter 2

- Lysandre .. ?  
Mon corps était debout, stable, mais à l'interieur, j'étais descendue plus bas que terre.  
Je scrutai chaque détails de son apparences, il n'avait absolument pas changé, ses yeux dorés et bleus toujours si magnifique, son style victorien unique.  
Je ne comprenais plus, pourquoi était-il ici ? Avait-il essayé de me retrouver ? Ou était-ce un pur hasard ? Mais quelque chose me troublait, celui-ci ne semblait pas perturbé de me retrouver ici, après tant de temps.  
Je reculai de quelques pas, n'étant pas sûre de ce qu'il se passait. L'homme que j'avais tant aimé, tant chéri, revenait ici, dans un endroit complêtement banal.  
- Co..Comment es-tu arrivé ici .. ? bégayais-je.  
Il esquissa un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres.  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit utile que tu le saches pour le moment.  
Il me tendit mon vêtement.  
- Je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose, assura-t-il.  
- Merci.. dis-je en attrapant ma veste.  
Je me dépêchai de me retourner, pour aller retrouver Iris et les autres, j'étais partagée. Devais-je être heureuse ? Devais-je être appeurée ? Devais-je faire mine de le haïr ?  
Je n'en savais strictement rien. Le temps ferai les choses, je devais arrêter de m'inquièter, et profiter de la journée qui avait bien commencé.  
Je longeai le couloir principal, quand je croisai le regard d'une personne qui ne m'était pas inconnue. Castiel. Lysandre avait dû être vraiment convaincant, ou bien alors, celui-ci l'aurait suivit de lui-même, ce roux était si imprévisible, c'était peut-être l'un des seuls points communs qu'il partageait avec son ami, Lysandre.  
- Tu en as mis du temps dis-moi ! Fit-elle étonnée.  
- J'ai trébuché dans les escaliers.  
- Oh mince ! Est-ce que ça va ?  
- Ne t'en fais pas, rétorquais-je souriante.  
Elle me sourit de plus belle. Les discutions reprirent, j'étais plus discrète qu'avant, je repensais à tout ça, ma première journée, qui semblait parfaite. Je ne savais pas si la présence de Lysandre ici était quelque chose de bien ou non, je verrai plutard, après tout.  
Le reste de la journée passa lentement, j'appris aussi que je partagerais la même salle de cours de Physique avec un groupe de la classe de Lysandre, dans lequel il serait bien-entendu, inclus.  
La dernière sonnerie se fit entendre, j'étais épuisée, je ne souhaitais qu'une chose, c'était rentrer chez moi, me laisser tomber sur mon lit, il me semblait être le plus confortable du monde dans ces moments là, alors qu'il n'était qu'un lit banal.  
Je sortis de l'établissement et apperçu la voiture de ma mère, je m'installais sur le siège passager de l'avant.  
- Alors ta journée ? Me questionna-t-elle.  
- C'était cool, répondis-je.  
- Je suis contente que tu te plaises ici, j'espère que ça continuera comme ça !  
Je parlai à ma mère de mes nouvelles rencontre, évitant celle de Lysandre, je savais qu'elle ne portait pas ce dernier dans son coeur, je préfèrais éviter la dispute.  
Le voyage entre le lycée et la maison était plutôt court, en dix minutes, nous étions arrivés. À peine rentrée, je m'enfermai dans ma chambre, écoutant un peu de musique, repensant aux bons évènements, j'avais de la chance d'avoir connu Iris, c'est une fille vraiment sympathique, tout comme Armin et Alexy, ce sont des gens géniaux, et Violette est aussi quelqu'un de gentil, malgré sa grande timidité.  
Lysandre.. Comment m'avait-il retrouvée ? Au fond de moi, cela me faisait plaisir, malgré la souffrance que j'avais enduré pendant ces longs mois, sa présence me perturbait toujours autant, de l'amour ? Je n'étais pas assez sûre de moi pour l'assurer, mais à en croire quelqu'un de normal, je devrais le détester, l'éviter, être froide et distante, mais non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.  
J'alla dans la cuisine, pour grignoter quelque chose, je pris un paquet de chips et en versa dans un bol, quand j'entendis ma mère.  
- Ma puce, y a encore un de ces gars qui est venu poser une affiche publicitaire sur la porte ! Ça t'embêterait d'aller la déccrocher ? me cria-t-elle, depuis le premier étage.  
- Pas de soucis, j'y vais !  
Je passais devant les portes-manteaux dans le couloir d'entrée, je remarquais qu'il y manquait ma veste, encore oubliée.. " Je la retrouverai demain. " pensais-je. Je tournais la clé, sorti et ouvris le petit portail du jardin, sur lequel était accrochée l'affiche, en contournant celui-ci, mon pied heurta un petit paquet, intriguée, je le ramassai, déccrochai l'affiche et retournai à l'interieur.  
- Merci ma puce ! Entendis-je.  
Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et retournai dans ma chambre, pour ouvrir le paquet que j'avais trouvé auparavant sur le sol. Son emballage était gris foncé, il était soigneusement fermé. Je pris un ciseau et l'ouvris.  
- Ma veste !  
En la dépliant, je fis tomber un petit morceau de papier, que je rattrapai au vol.  
Je déposai le vêtement sur mes genoux et lus le petit morceau de papier.  
" Un certain victorien. "  
Cette écriture, cette appellation. Je les connaissais toutes deux très bien.  
Lysandre.. Bon sang mais que me veux-tu ?  
La soirée s'était passée normalement, mais mon esprit refusait de quitter Lysandre et ses mystères.  
Vingt-trois heures tapantes, je montais me coucher, j'étais exténuée par les événements, un peu de repos me ferait le plus grand bien, et " La nuit porte conseil." comme on dit. Je repartais sur de bonnes bases, du moins, je l'espèrai.  
Je m'endormis quelques minutes après m'être couchée.

Je fus réveillée par le " beep " régulier de mon réveil, il était sept heures. Je n'eu pas de mal à lever, j'avais passé une bonne nuit.  
- Coucou ma puce, dis ma mère, bien dormis ?  
- Oui merci.  
- Au fait, je t'ai acheté une carte rechargeable pour le bus, je n'aurai plus à t'amener comme ça, et tu pourras rentrer aux heures que tu voudras, mais pas trop tard tout de même.  
Je lui fis un sourire, alors qu'elle me tendis la carte que je saisis, puis finis mon déjeuner.  
Je montais pour faire ma toilette et m'habiller, aujourd'hui, un jean noir, un haut gris et une petite veste en jean. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de me compliquer la tête, j'aimais bien m'habiller avec des tenues simples.  
J'attrapais mon portable, mon sac, mes clés, ma carte de bus et sortis de chez moi, je savais qu'il y avait un arrêt de bus en face pas très loin, je marchai vers celui-ci, m'assis sur le petit banc de l'abri-bus et attendis le transport en question.  
En cinq courtes minutes, je vis le vis arriver de loin, je m'avançais vers la route, et montai lorsque les portes de celui-ci furent ouverte.  
" Mais qui vois-je.. " pensais-je. Assis dans le fond du bus, Lysandre écrivait.  
L'impatiente que j'étais n'aimais pas les questions sans réponses.  
J'avançai vers le victorien, qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence.  
- Bonjour, Elmmy.  
" Perdu. " dis-je en moi-même.  
- Bonjour.  
Je lui montrais le bout de papier.  
- Je n'ai fait que te rendre ta veste. Aurais-tu préféré ne pas savoir qui l'avait retrouvée ?  
Je vis un sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il n'avait décidément pas changé.  
- Non, en effet, dis-je, laissant échapper un rire gêné.  
Il releva la tête, nos regards se croisèrent, rien n'avait changé, je me noyai une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux. Sa présence me mettait dans un état que je ne pouvais pas contrôler.  
- Je pense que l'on a des choses à se dire, nous deux, avoua-t-il.  
Il se décala sur le côté, et me fis signe de m'assoir. Il ne fallait pas que je m'assois, je ne devais pas.. Mais j'étais déjà assise à ses côtés.  
- Tu sais, Elmmy, je sais que tu es méfiante.  
Je ne répliquais pas, peut-être allait-il m'expliquer sa réaction ? M'expliquer le pourquoi du comment ? Ceci allait-il expliquer cela ?  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là.. Je ne l'ai pas fait sans en connaître les conséquences.  
- Je.. je t'écoutes, fis-je, la voix tremblante.  
- Mes parents sont durs, tu le sais, je suis issu d'une famille de riches docteurs, et mes parents souhaitaient que je m'épanouïsse dans les bras d'une riche femme. L'amour ? Ils ne connaissent pas l'amour, leur mariage était un mariage de raison, et c'est ce qu'ils voulaient pour moi. Depuis que j'étais gamin, je ne voulais pas être comme eux, ce monde n'étais pas fait pour moi, être un enfant pourri-gâté ne m'allait pas, et jamais je ne serai marié à une femme qui ne m'inspire rien, que je n'aime pas. Ils n'ont que l'argent aux yeux, et j'ai un minimum de raison. Si j'ai acquiescé les ordres de mon père, c'était pour ton bien, pour notre bien, je ne voulais pas que l'on se retrouve sans rien, tout deux, c'était une relation parfaite, mais impossible.  
Je sentai dans sa voix de l'assurance, mais aussi de la peine, de la vérité.  
Je baissai la tête, mon expression était neutre, mais au fond de moi, j'étais heureuse, souriante.  
- Elmmy, tu es sûre que ça va ? interrogea-t-il.  
Mes cheveux cachaient mon visage, je tournai la tête vers lui.  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, assurais-je.  
Il posa ses mains sur mon dos et me serra contre lui, ma tête était posée contre son torse, j'entendais les bâtements régulier, plutôt rapides, une chaleur que je n'avais plus ressenti depuis longtemps.  
- J'espère que tout est clair pour toi, désormais..  
- Ça l'est, répliquais-je, le sourire au lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

- Lysandre..  
Je m'écartais de lui, j'avais tellement peur, malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, malgré que j'avais confiance, j'appréandais mes propres réactions.  
Je relevais la tête, me replongeant une fois de plus dans son regard, ses beaux yeux vairons dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer sans le regretter.  
- Je.. je comprends, fis-je d'une petite voix.  
Il me sourit, saisit mes épaules, et me regarda dans les yeux, son teint était rosé, je scrutais chaque détail de son apparence, ces quelques secondes étaient les plus longues de ma vie, malgré cela, je ne voulais jamais que ça s'arrête.  
- Elmmy, je ne pensais pas un jour te demander ça, mais..  
Il me sourit de plus belle, mais finit par baisser la tête, de timidité ? Je n'en savais strictement rien.  
- Je.. Est-ce que.. Donne moi une dernière chance, finit-il par articuler.  
Décidément, Lysandre me surprenait de plus en plus, tant de volonté en lui, c'était assez rare, se dévouer si rapidement, si facilement..  
Mais que lui répondre ? Que dire, pouvais-je lui donner une chance ? Je me posais peut-être trop de questions, mais je ne pouvais pas lui répondre si vite, je ne pouvais pas en décider à la va-vite.  
- J'ai besoin de.. de temps, affirmais-je.  
Je relevais la tête, lui souris. Oui c'était ça, il me fallait du temps. Je ne savais pas combien, mais je savais qu'il fallait que j'y réfléchisse. En guise de réponse, il déposa l'une de ses mains sur l'arrière de ma tête, l'autre sur mon dos, et me serra contre lui. J'aurais pu rester ici toute ma vie, mais le bus ne tarda plus à arriver au lycée. Je quittais ses bras et nous nous dirigions vers les portes du bus, qui s'ouvrirent sur le trottoir de l'établissement.  
- Ça te dis qu'on se voit, ce soir ? proposa-t-il, la voix emplie d'assurance.  
- Pourquoi pas, répondis-je, presque gênée.  
- Je passerai te prendre à dix-neuf heures chez toi, qu'en penses-tu ?  
- C'est d'accord, dis-je avec une joie un peu trop prononcée dans ma voix.  
- À ce soir, Elmmy.  
- À ce soir, Lysandre, fis-je, de mon plus beau sourire.  
La journée allait reprendre son cours normal, je croisais une dernière fois le regard de Lysandre, et parti vers Iris qui devait déjà être dans le grand couloir à l'entrée du bâtiment. Je poussai la porte en verre et entra à l'interieur, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et Iris était en train de lire quelque chose sur son téléphone, sûrement un SMS.  
- Coucou !  
- Salut, me répondit-elle, je t'ai vu avec Lysandre, il te plaît hein ?  
Mes joues devinrent roses.  
- Peut-être bien, dis-je avec une pointe de timidité.  
Un sourire amusé se dessina sur le visage d'Iris pour se transformer en un rire léger, presque moqueur.  
- Pourquoi ça te fais rire ? cherchais-je à comprendre.  
- Lysandre est gay, dit-elle amusée.  
- Pardon ? m'exclamais-je.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air au courrant, alors je te le dis.  
Lysandre, gay ? J'avais presque envie de rire, mais le moment était bien trop inapproprié. Qu'avait-il bien pu leur faire avaler ? C'était absurde ! Inimaginable ! Si il était vraiment attiré par les hommes, alors que pouvait signifier la scène dans le bus ? Je commençais sérieusement à me poser des questions à son sujet. Et pourquoi voudrait-il une chance auprès de moi ? Non ce n'était que des salades ! Enfin, je l'espèrais de tout coeur..  
- Ça va ? Tu as l'air perturbée.. fit Iris en me tapotant l'épaule.  
- Ah, euh, oui ça va, je suis un peu choquée par ce que tu viens de m'apprendre.. mentais-je.  
- Tu sais, ce n'est pas très grave que Lysandre te plaise, mais il va falloir te faire une raison.  
- Ça, ça va être cool pour le journal ! fit une voix qui m'étais inconnue.  
Je me retournais et vis une élèves habillée de vert, avec des cheveux violets courts, qui repartait dans le sens opposé du notre, elle avait l'air joyeuse.  
- C'est qui ? demandais-je intriguée.  
- Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là lorsque tu as dis que Lysandre te plaîsait, Peggy, la journaliste du lycée..  
J'ouvrais de grands yeux.  
- Oh mais non, me dis pas qu'elle va..  
- Et si.. fit-elle, la mine basse.  
" 'Manquait plus que ça.. " pensais-je.  
- Y a aucun moyen de la faire se taire pour cette fois ?  
- Non, elle est vraiment impassible.. Mais qui ne tente rien, n'a rien !  
- Tu as raison, dis-je, me retournant vers Peggy.  
J'allai dans sa direction, et déposai ma main sur son épaule.  
- Hey, Peggy, tu pourrais ne rien dire sur ce que tu as entendu tout à l'heure ?  
- Surtout pas ! Des vues sur Lysandre, ça va attirer les lecteurs ça !  
Je frottai mon visage, je n'avais pas envie que Lysandre me prenne pour quelqu'un qui s'exhibe de cette manière ! Je réfléchissais à une solution, je pouvais essayer de trouver un moyen pour que Lysandre ne voit pas ce journal, sinon j'allais devoir assumer.  
C'est alors que la cloche retentit.  
- À tout à l'heure ! dis joyeusement Iris.  
- À plus ! fis-je, en montant les escaliers.  
Je retrouvais Armin, nous avions cours de mathématiques.  
- Tu te plaîs ici ? me demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, je m'entends bien avec vous, et c'est le principal, dis-je en souriant.  
Le cours passa lentement, ainsi que le reste de ceux de la matinée, il me tardait le repas, mais surtout, il me tardait de le revoir.  
La sonnerie de midi se fit entendre, les salles de cours se vidaient assez rapidement, je pris soin de ne pas oublier ma veste et descendis les escaliers accompagnée d'Armin.  
- Ah, voilà Elmmy, Armin et Alexy ! On est au complet, allons manger !  
- Oui j'ai plutôt faim aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Alexy.  
Un fois servis, nous nous installions à l'une des grandes tables du refectoire. Nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, quand une jeune brune vint parler à Iris.  
- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? fit-elle appaisée.  
- Pas de soucis, viens t'asseoir ! Lui répondit Iris.  
- Ah, c'est toi Elmmy ? dit-elle, me désignant.  
- Oui, je viens d'arriver en ville.  
Son visage d'enfant heureuse me perturbait, pour des raisons qui m'étaient inconnues.  
- Moi c'est Mélody, fit-elle d'une petite voix.  
Ladîte Melody tira une chaise, déposa son plateau et se joint à la table, prenant part à nos discussions.  
Les minutes passaient, elles étaient si longues, si ennuyeuses, malgré les rires qui se faisait entendre, ce jour là je n'avais pas le goût à la conversation, je posai mon poing sous mon menton, prenant un air de reflexion, je repensais à cette matinée forte en évènement.  
Entre l'annonce d'Iris et la venue de Peggy, je ne savais pas réellement comment aborder Lysandre, ce soir.. Ce soir.. Tout était allé si vite, jamais je n'aurai pensé le revoir, aujourd'hui, si tôt, je ne comprenai toujours pas de quelle façon je pouvais contenir ma joie. Et si tout redevenais comme avant ? Non je ne pourrai pas souffrir une deuxième fois de cette manière, je n'avais pas à me précipiter, après tout, Lysandre était un garçon patient, et il était conscient de ce que j'avais enduré pendant tout ce temps.  
Armin posa sa main sur mon épaule et me secoua.  
- Désolée, j'étais dans la lune, dis-je, je vais vous laisser, j'ai à faire.  
Je pris mon plateau, me levai et repoussai ma chaise et m'en alla.  
Il n'y avait visiblement personne à la sortie du refectoire, mes mains rejoignèrent mes poches, je marchais la tête baissée, presque enfoncée entre mes deux épaules.  
Sans que je m'y attende, une main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche, m'attirant derrière le bâtiment, j'avais beau me débattre, la personne semblait bien trop forte pour moi, je réussis à dégager l'un de mes bras de sa prise et attrapai ce que je pouvais... Des cheveux !  
- Argh ! Mais tu me fais mal ! fit une voix qui m'était familière.  
- Castiel !? hurlais-je du mieux que je le pouvais, essayant de parler à travers cette main qui me bloquait.  
- Idiote, gueule pas si fort !  
- Mais ça va pas non ! Tu m'as fais peur ! fis-je en lui envoyant une petite claque sur le haut de la tête.  
- Eh oh, j'te permets pas ! dit-il en me rendant mon geste. Je voulais te faire une petite blague, ça a marché, renchérit-il en ricanant.  
- Ah ah, très drôle, je suis morte de rire. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?  
- T'appelles ça des retrouvailles toi ? Pff ! Ça fait presque un an qu'on s'est pas vu je te signale.  
- C'était pas toi, le gars qui s'en foutait de tout, hein ?  
- Si, et pour ton info, c'est toujours moi, soit heureuse d'être l'une des rares filles que je peux piffrer !  
Je laissai échapper un rire léger et moqueur.  
- Ouais ouais, c'est ça, tu sais pas à quel point je suis heureuse. Bref, si tu veux des retrouvailles, et bien pour commencer, comment vas-tu après tout ce temps ?  
- Comme d'habitude. Après votre histoire, Lysandre a décidé de changer de lycée, et je l'ai suivit. Et d'ailleurs y a ce type là ! Nathaniel ! Il m'énerve, j'ai envie de lui mettre mon poing entre les deux yeux ! Quel faux-cul ce gars ! dit-il en s'énervant tout seul.  
Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, tentant de cacher le rire moqueur que je venais d'effectuer.  
- Hé qu'est-ce que t'as à rigoler toi ?  
- Ah ah, rien, tu n'as pas changé finalement, vous n'avez pas changé, soulignais-je.  
Le regard du dur Castiel devint plus doux, plus compréhensif.  
- Apparemment vous vous êtes reparlé, commença-t-il.  
- Oui, ce matin même, si tu veux savoir.  
- Il me parlait beaucoup de toi, et il était beaucoup plus sombre, quand vous avez dû vous séparer, en deux jours, toute sa joie est revenue, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant sourit. Lysandre n'est pas comme ça avec n'importe qui..  
- Je n'en doute pas, dis-je en croisant les bras, j'espère que cette fois, tout ira bien.  
J'étais inquiète, inquiète comme une idiote qui était amoureuse.  
- Au fait, Castiel, ce matin j'ai entendu des bêtises sur Lysandre, Iris m'a dit qu'il était gay ! Dis moi que c'est une blague !  
Il me regarda un instant dans les yeux, je vis le coin de ses lèvres trembler, mais il finit par exploser de rire.  
- Cette vieille histoire ! dit-il en essayant de se calmer. Je ne serais pas en train de te parler si c'était le cas.. Il t'expliquera ça plus en détail.  
- Je suis rassurée, mais je trouve ça.. louche.  
- Mais, me dit pas que tu croyais que je couchais avec lui !? dit-il d'un air dégouté.  
- Euh et bien, pas coucher mais..  
- Ça va pas, t'es pas un peu malade dans ta tête non !? fit-il, passant presque pour un hystérique.  
- Je pouvais pas savoir !  
- Bon allez, vas-t-en avant que je m'énerve plus !  
Je gloussai face à ses propos et m'en alla, j'entendis la cloche retentir au même moment, et me dirigea vers la salle dans laquelle j'avais cours. Je pris ma place à côté d'Armin et me mis à rêvasser. Les heures de cours passaient lentement, elles semblaient être les plus lentes de mon existence, j'avais tellement hâte de revoir Lysandre.  
La dernière sonnerie se fit entendre, je courru en dehors du lycée, oubliant de dire au revoir à mes amis, il était 18 heures, et je n'avais qu'une heure pour me préparer, je rentrais chez moi à toute allure, des calculs se faisaient dans ma tête, les dix minutes de trajet avec le bus, combien de temps pour m'habiller, pour me maquiller, les devoirs ? Je les ferai plutard, ce n'était pas vraiment important !  
J'étais restée debout dans le bus, quand je vis mon arrêt, presque trop pressée, j'allai vers les portes du transport, descendit, et courru chez moi.  
J'ouvris la porte, montant aussi vite que je pu dans ma chambre.  
Mais quelle fut ma surprise, quand je vis ma mère, tenant le morceau de papier qui avait été amené par Lysandre dans la paquet ouvert la veille.  
- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote Elmmy, je sais qui est la personne insinuée sur le papier, je veux des explications.  
J'étais face à elle, impuissante.  
- Je .. c'est... balbutiai-je.  
- On avait eu une discussion à son propos, je pensais qu'il ne t'interressait plus !  
- Il est dans ce lycée et..  
- Comment !? Il est hors de question que vous formiez un couple ! Tu n'es pas faite pour ce garçon, regarde le, c'est un fils de bourge !  
- Tu ne le connais pas, tu ne sais rien sur lui, arrête !  
- Et pourquoi tu étais si joyeuse et motivée, tu comptes aller le voir ?  
- Non je sors voir des amis.. essayai-je de dire.  
- Prends moi pour une idiote ! me coupa-t-elle. Ce soir tu ne sors pas, et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, et je prends ton téléphone par ailleurs !  
Elle ne prit plus la peine de m'entendre, attrapa mon portable, et sortit de la chambre, je serrai les poins, énervée, dépassée, comment pouvait-elle me faire ça ? Elle ne savait rien de lui ! Strictement R-I-E-N ! Et comment Lysandre le prendra-t-il ? Elle venait de tout gâcher une fois de plus.  
Il était dix-neuf heures, je m'avançais doucement vers ma fenêtre, le cherchant du regard, il était là, adossé contre le mur de la maison d'en face, sa moto à sa droite, je m'en voulais tellement d'avoir laisser traîné ce bout de papier. Les minutes passaient, je le voyais en train de s'impatienter, déjà vingt minutes qu'il était posé là, à m'attendre sans savoir. Il était dix-neuf heures cinquante, il finit par abandonner, se relevant, il s'assit sur sa moto, et s'en alla. J'avais le coeur lourd, pourquoi fallait-il que j'eus laissé ce morceau de papier !?


	4. Chapter 4

J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Besoin de partir, de changer d'atmosphère, même pour cinq minutes. J'enfilais une veste un peu plus chaude que la première, pris mes clés et mon téléphone, et descendit les marches.  
- Où tu comptes aller ? Je t'ai interdit de sortir !  
- C'est bon t'as déjà tout gâcher, laisse-moi en paix.  
- Il n'en est pas question, tu ne sors pas de cette maison, fit-elle presque dépassée.  
Un sourire mesquin se dessinai sur mon visage.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux, prononçais-je tout en remontant dans ma chambre.  
Je remontai les marches, si je ne pouvais pas passer par la porte principale, alors je sortirai par ailleurs. Ma deuxième fenêtre donnait sur une murette, assez haute pour que je n'aie pas mal en sautant. J'ouvris celle-ci, bien décidée à m'enfuir juste une soirée. Je marchai en équilibre sur le petit mur, et une fois au bout, descendis de celui-ci pour enfin toucher le sol. Ma mère n'avait rien repéré, je pouvais me promener comme bon me semble dans les rues.  
J'avançais à travers la ville, il n'était pas encore très tard et le soleil était encore levé, je décidai d'aller prendre un chocolat chaud dans un café du coin, espèrant me trouver au calme. Si j'avais su où habitais Lysandre, j'aurais sûrement été le voir, mais malheureusement, je venais à peine de le revoir, je n'avais ni numéro de téléphone, ni adresse lui appartenant. Je m'avançai vers le bar, le serveur était de dos, je remarquai ses cheveux rouges et longs, ma première pensée fut pour Castiel, mais celui-ci détestait les costumes de ce genre, mais surtout, s'attacher les cheveux en une couette.  
- Excusez moi ..?  
- Ou.. Elmmy !?  
- Castiel !?  
" Encore perdu.. " pensais-je.  
- Oui bah tiens ! Maintenant le rebelle joue les serveurs !  
- J'ai besoin d'argent c'est tout, dit-il sèchement. Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune demoiselle comme toi fout ici ? T'es pas sensée être avec Lysandre à cette heure-ci ?  
- Si tu savais, dis-je en baissant les yeux.  
- Il s'est passé quoi encore ?  
- Ma mère s'est doutée de tout, parce que j'ai laissé traîner un bout de papier sur lequel il était écrit " Un certain victorien. ", il l'avait laissé dans un petit paquet quand il m'a ramené la veste.  
- Tu l'as mis au courant j'espère ? s'inquièta-t-il.  
- Comment veux-tu ? J'ai rien de lui.  
Il se tapa le front, sortit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.  
- Tu appelles qui ? demandais-je.  
- Ton prince charmant.  
Je ne dit mot, attendant de savoir la réaction de celui-ci.  
- Allô... Oui je sais pour Elmmy.. Arrête de dire ça... Oui... Non mais attends..  
Il plaqua le téléphone contre mon oreille.  
- A..Allô ? bégayais-je.  
- Je pensai ne pas te parler avant demain ou un bon moment mais je me trompais, dit-il en laissant s'échapper un petit rire. Je me doute que tu as de bonnes raisons de ne pas être venue.  
- Ma mère a découvert que tu étais de nouveau dans mon lycée, et il n'était pas question que je sorte..  
- Je ne laisserai plus personne se mettre entre nous, je trouverai un moyen, je te le promets.. fit-il après un long silence.  
- Je.. je l'espère, dis-je d'une petite voix.  
- Bon allez vous vous verrez demain les toutereaux, moi j'ai un crédit à pas dépasser hein ! remarqua Castiel, toujours aussi entreprenant.  
- Ouais attends un peu, dis-je. Bonne soirée et à demain, Lysandre..  
- A demain, me répondit-il.  
Je raccrochai le téléphone et le tendis à Castiel.  
- Faut que je ferme moi, dit-il. Attends-moi dehors, je vais te raccompagner quand même.  
Je m'executai et m'adossai au mur d'en face, attendant qu'il finisse de tout ranger.  
- C'est bon, s'écria-t-il en fermant. T'habites vers où ?  
- Viens, je te montrerai.  
Nous longeâmes les rues, un silence de mort régnait entre nous deux, je ne savais pas vraiment comment ouvrir la conversation, à mon avis, c'était mieux ainsi. Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de très bavard et forcer la discussion n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, pour lui comme pour moi.  
J'apperçu mon chez moi en bout de rue, je comptais entrer tout comme j'étais sortie.  
- Bon, à demain, fit Castiel.  
- Bye ! dis-je amusée.  
J'escaladai la murette et rentrai dans ma chambre, ni vu ni connu. Il devait être tout juste vingt-deux heures, le temps était passé plus vite que je ne pensais. Je m'endormis rapidement, épuisée par les évènements.  
Je souhaitais de tout coeur de revoir Lysandre, à tel point que cette nuit fut la plus longue de toutes.

BEEP - BEEP - BEEP - BEEP

Je crois que je détestais réellement ce fichu réveil. Ma routine du matin commençait, s'étirer, déjeuner, se laver, s'habiller, prendre mes clés, mon sac et partir. Je n'avais pas adressé un seul mot à ma mère, j'allais mettre du temps avant de laisser passer ce qu'elle m'avait fait, et qu'elle le veuille ou non, Lysandre et moi... Je ne sais pas en fait. Nous verrons bien. Je marchai jusqu'à l'arrêt de mon bus, et n'eus pas à attendre si longtemps, le bus était là en moins d'une minute. Les portes s'ouvrirent, je laissai descendre les trois ou quatre personnes devant moi et montai. J'affichai un sourire idiot, niais, mais sincère. Lysandre était assis, comme la veille dans le fond du bus. Je marchai vers lui d'un pas acceléré, que lui dire ? Je n'en savais strictement rien, mais j'avais envie de lui parler, être proche de lui.  
- Lys..  
Je n'eus pas le temps de prononcer son prénom qu'il se leva et d'un geste rapide et délicat, saisit ma taille, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.  
- Chut.. souffla-t-il.  
Il déposa son pouce sur mon menton, je me sentais au dessus du rouge, ma tête était prête à exploser devant les fait du victorien.  
- Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? me chuchota-t-il.  
- O..oui et toi ? essayai-je de prononcer.  
- Pas une seule seconde sans penser à toi.  
" Mais qu'il s'arrête ! " pensais-je. Je ne l'avais connu si entreprenant, mais je savais de quoi était-il capable. Lysandre était un garçon doux, délicat, gentil, il était tellement simple de tomber sous son charme, mais c'était si savoureux qu'il tombe sous le vôtre..  
Nous étions si proches, c'était si dangereux pour moi, pour lui, si seulement je savais ce qu'il y avait à l'interieur de ce Lysandre, si seulement je savais ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait.  
Je croisai son regard plus profond qu'un océan, tandis qu'il baissa sa tête, il semblait hésitant, comme si il cherchait à dire quelque chose, mais que rien ne sortait.  
- Est-ce que ç...  
Je fus coupée par ses lèvres, non je ne rêvais pas. Il remonta l'une de ses mains dans ma nuque, tandis que l'autre était posée sur ma taille. Je ne su pas exactement le temps de ce baiser, il dura une éternité, je ne voulais jamais qu'il se termine. Des minutes si intense, mon coeur battant la chamade, un amour interminable, un baiser semblait quelque chose d'habituel pour les gens qui nous entouraient, mais non, ce n'était pas cela, c'était quelque chose d'indescriptible. Je sentis ses lèvres se déccrocher des miennes. " Non déjà !? " pensais-je. Nous rompions le baiser, j'avais l'impression de revivre un bonheur de l'an passé en sa compagnie.  
- Je .. Excuse-moi Elmmy..  
- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Lysandre, le rassurais-je.  
Il se frotta les cheveux et laissa échapper un rire, les joues rosées. Je le vit s'asseoir et m'attraper le poignet, me tirant sur ses genoux.  
- Finissons le trajet ensemble, tant que nous en avons le temps.  
- Ce soir je veux te revoir, je vais trouver un moyen de duper ma mère, je te le promets, lui dis-je.  
- Je te fais confiance ma parfaite, fit-il d'un sourire rassurant.  
" Ma parfaite ".. Tant de souvenirs revinrent en moi, c'était l'un des surnoms qu'il me donnait avant, j'étais loin d'être parfaite, très loin, mais pour lui, j'étais le centre de son monde, le centre de tout ce qu'il aimait.  
Je vis le bâtiment du lycée, peinant de devoir quitter Lysandre pour la journée.  
- Comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ? m'interrogea le victorien.  
- Je ne rentre pas ce soir, on passera la soirée ensemble.  
- Tu es sûre ? J'ai pas envie que tu t'attires des ennuis..  
Je lui souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, lui soufflais-je.  
Il déposa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.  
- Tu commences avec quoi ? enchaînais-je.  
- Je n'ai pas cours, j'ai juste des papiers à donner à Castiel, et toi ?  
- J'ai une sortie pour la journée avec mon professeur de Français.  
Je me levai de sur ses genoux, le bus étant arrivé. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, et lorsque mon premier pied fut posé à terre, Iris me sauta dessus.  
- Elmmy ! La prof' est absente ! dit-elle, la mine joyeuse.  
Je croisai le regard de Lysandre, la même pensée nous avait traversé.  
- Vous me cachez pas quelque chose ..? s'inquièta Iris.  
- Peut-être bien, souffla-t-il.  
Il passa son bras autour de mon cou, se rapprocha de mon visage et laissa un baiser sur ma joue.  
Iris plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, prenant un air choqué, écarquillant les yeux.  
- Tu n'es pas..  
- Gay ? Non, j'avais inventé ça car je m'interdisais une nouvelle relation.  
- Ah... bon j'y vais moi hein, bonne journée les amoureux ! dit Iris, qui ne s'était toujours pas remise de la nouvelle.  
Il se mit face à moi, me souriant tendrement.  
- Je vais voir Castiel, je fais vite, attends-moi ici.  
J'aquesçai et m'adossai au mur le plus proche. Les minutes s'écoulaient, et Lysandre avait été rapide, même dans les moindres détails, il tenait ses promesses.  
- Me revoilà, Mymy, dit-il d'un sourire amusé.  
- Oh non, pas ce surnom ! fis-je en lui tirant la manche.  
- Mais si, il est parfait, remarqua-t-il, d'un ton des plus doux. Où veux-tu aller ? Il est tôt et nous avons toute la journée à nous.  
- Oh et bien, que dirais-tu pour commencer tranquillement, d'aller au parc ? Ça devrait être calme à l'heure qu'il est.. proposais-je.  
- Alors, allons-y.  
Il attrapa ma main et nous marchions jusqu'au parc, qui était en face. Je n'y avait jamais été et c'était un endroit de plus à connaître en ville. Une belle fontaine était au milieu, les rebords étaient en pierre, et une statue de femme tenant une jarre de laquelle s'écoulait l'eau, était au milieu de cette dernière. Quelques bancs était disposés autour, Lysandre s'assit l'un des bords de la fontaine, je le suivis et m'assis à côté de lui.  
- Elmmy, j'ai tant de choses à te dire.. Par où commencer..  
Je le regardais, faisant mine d'attendre.  
- Tout d'abord, sache que je ne vis plus avec mes parents, j'ai décidé de prendre un appartement ici, ils ne sont bien évidemment pas au courant que je t'ai retrouvée ici, et ils ne savent rien de notre relation.  
- Ce n'est pas le cas de ma mère, je ne sais pas si un jour elle t'acceptera, elle a une mauvaise image de toi..  
- Si seulement je pouvais lui prouver qu'elle a tort..  
- Un jour, plus personne ne pourra s'y opposer, on sera en paix..  
- Je l'espère..  
Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et se rapprocha de moi.  
- Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? dit une voix colérique qui ne m'était pas inconnue.  
- Maman !?


	5. Chapter 5

- Maman !?  
- Je suis désolée de mettre fin à ton petit paradis mais on r..  
- Non, la coupai-je.  
- Pardon ? fit-elle, ahurie.  
- Je reste avec Lysandre.  
- Tu es encore mineure et sous ma responsabilité, tu viens avec moi tout de suite !  
Lysandre posa sa main sur mon épaule, je détournai mes yeux vers lui, je ne savais comment identifier la façon dont il me regardait. De la compassion ? De la peine ? Je ne le saurais jamais.  
- Elmmy, je... je veux pas que tu partes. Mais je veux pas que tu aies de problèmes..  
- Je ne patienterais pas éternellement, Elmmy, s'exclama ma mère après de brefs toussotements.  
- Patienter pour ? Je t'ai dis que je restais.  
- C'est inutile de t'obstiner à continuer une relation avec un tel garçon, vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, dans deux semaines il te lâchera. Regarde le ! Regarde de quel rang social il vient !  
- L'amour est plus fort que ça, tu ne sais rien, rien de tout ce qu'il est capable de faire pour moi, rien de tout ce qui le concerne, tu l'as entrevu, et aujourd'hui le revois. Tu ne s ais rien de lui. Tu ne sais rien de nous. Est-ce que tu cherches vraiment à créer un barage entre nous ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu souhaites !? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à juger au premier abord. Je me suis trompée, m'écriai-je, dépassée.  
- Je ne juges pas au premier abord, je suis réaliste ! rétorqua-t-elle.  
- Si seulement t'apprenais à le connaître ou que tu le connaissais je comprendrais ! Mais non ! Tu te permets de parler comme ça alors que tu ne sais rien de lui !  
- Je suis juste réaliste et de toutes manières tu...  
- Je veux pas savoir ! T'as toujours les mêmes réponses, tu m'écoutes pas ! J'ai pas envie de discuter avec toi, et j'vais trouver le moyen de partir une bonne fois pour toutes. T'as envie de me le proposer ce choix hein ! T'en crêves d'envie.. "C'est la maison ou Lysandre", bien garde la ta maison ! J'ai plus envie de vivre sous le même toit que toi.  
- Calme-toi Elmmy, me dit Lysandre en me serrant contre lui, on va trouver un moyen, ça va aller..  
J'affrontai une dernière fois le regard de ma génitrice, il avait changé, elle paraîssait étonnée, comme si quelque chose qu'elle avait toujours ignoré était revenu en elle, comme si après une longue période de folie, elle revenait à la raison.  
- Elmmy.. je.. ce..  
- Non, c'est bon j'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus, passe une bonne journée, dis-je en faisant une petite révérence. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez pour ta considération et surtout pour ta compassion, continuais-je avec ironie.  
Lysandre se tenait à mes côtés, impuissant face à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.  
- On s'en va, fis-je en tirant la manche du victorien.  
- A..Attends ! m'interpella ma mère sur un ton desespèré.  
- Encore des reproches ?  
- Non.. Je.. Je suis prête à faire un effort pour apprendre à le connaître..  
Je me retournai, écarquillant les yeux, avais-je bien entendu ce que ma mère avait dit ? Elle qui était une personne fermée, accorder cet effort en si peu de temps.. C'était si inhabituel.  
Je détournai le regard vers Lysandre, souriant.  
- Je pense qu'on a tous le droit à une chance.. souffla-t-elle.  
Lysandre se tourna vers elle et passa un bras autour de mon cou.  
- Alors je me ferai un plaisir de ne pas gâcher cette chance, si vous me l'accordez.  
Elle souria, ce sourire d'une mère, ce sourire compréhensif, je l'avais rarement vu accroché à son visage.  
Mon bonheur ne mesurait plus à cette heure là, Lysandre resserra son étreinte, je déposai ma tête sur son torse. Ma mère avait accepté la situation, désormais, je pourrai vivre ma relation en paix avec lui, sans que rien ne puisse l'arrêter.  
- Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, passez une bonne journée. Lysandre ? C'est ça ? Que dirais-tu de venir dîner à la maison ce soir ? proposa ma mère.  
Je fus d'abord troublée par sa proposition, mais après tout, ça ne pouvais pas être mauvais, et Lysandre pourrait prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.  
- Ce sera avec plaisir, dit-il sur un large sourire.  
Elle se contenta de tourner les talons, repartant vers la direction dans laquelle elle était venue.  
- Bon, et bien finalement, on a notre journée, soulignais-je.  
Nous nous rassîmes sur le rebord de la fontaine.  
- Comment as-tu réussi à te faire émanciper ..? commençais-je.  
- J'ai promis à mes parents de partir loin, prendre un appartement et continuer mes études dans un lycée privé, et ils ont accepté.. Rester avec toi était la seule chose à laquelle ils ont refusé de céder. Je suis un enfant pourri-gâté, mais à vrai dire, j'ai jamais vraiment voulu cela..expliqua-t-il. Et toi, comment es-tu arrivée ici ?  
- Le travail de ma mère.  
- Je vois.. L'important, c'est que l'on soit à nouveau ensemble.  
- Tu as raison.  
Il se rapprocha de moi, j'appuyais ma tête contre son épaule, un silence reignait entre nous, il n'était pas dérangeant, non c'était un silence savoureux.  
- J'y pense.. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, viens.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandais-je.  
- Tu verras bien, il faut passer chez moi d'abord.  
- Bon et bien je te suis.. soufflais-je.  
Il attrapa ma main, et nous nous dirigions vers l'arrêt de bus. Contrairement à moi, il habitais un peu plus loin, disons vingt minutes de trajet. Son immeuble était banal, j'aurais plutôt pensé à quelque chose de chic pour Lysandre, décidément je ne finissais jamais d'en apprendre sur lui. Il habitait au dernier étage.  
- Je prends un deuxième casque et on y va, m'informa-t-il, souriant.  
- D'accord..  
Je fis un bref tour des lieus, son salon était de taille moyenne, celui-ci était parfaitement bien rangé, contrairement à sa chambre, qui elle était dans un état catastrophique.  
- Je commence à mieux comprendre pourquoi tu perds si vite tes affaires, fis-je adossée à un mur.  
- Au moins tu n'as plus de doutes là dessus, les pièces qui peuvent être visitée sont toujours clean, mais ma chambre, c'est pas trop ça, dit-il d'une autre pièce, sur un ton rieur.  
Je retournai dans le salon, et vis une boule de poil noire sur le canapé blanc.  
- Alors comme ça tu as un chat ?  
- Et bien, il était en bas de l'immeuble, si tu avais vu sa petite bouille, me suppliant de le caresser, lui donner à manger, tu l'auras ramené, comme moi, j'en suis sûr !  
- C'est pas faux..  
- J'ai ton casque, on peut y aller, fit-il en se frottant les cheveux.  
Je lui souris et sortis de l'appartement, suivie de près par mon beau victorien. Il me tendis le casque, que j'enfilais, ce n'était pas la première fois que je montais en moto avec Lysandre, c'était une nouvelle occasion de me serrer contre lui, pour mon plus grand bonheur.  
- Allez, grimpe, c'est pas très loin.  
Je m'executais, passant mes bras autour du torse de celui-ci, je me demandais bien où allait-il m'emmener, un restaurant ? Non ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Un concert ? Mais un concert de quoi, non je ne pense pas.. Une promenade ? Certainement, mais si c'était le cas, j'ignorais réellement dans quel endroit. Nous avions quitté la ville, l'environement ressemblait à la campagne, pour finir dans une forêt, il était encore tôt, les rayons du soleil passaient entre les branches des nombreux arbres qui ornaient le petit chemin qui nous avions emprunté. Il coupa le moteur de sa moto et m'aida à descendre de celle-ci.  
- C'est plus très loin, mais c'est accessible en moto, expliqua-t-il en saisissant ma main.  
Nous marchions dans une direction qui m'était inconnue pour l'instant, à travers la forêt. Il se placa derrière moi et plaqua doucement ses mains sur mes yeux.  
- Laisse-toi faire et avance, ne t'en fais pas, dit-il d'une voix rassurante.  
- O..Ok, répondis-je en m'executant.  
Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit vers lequel j'allais, guidée par les mains de Lysandre, une belle vue ? Qui sait.. J'avais hâte, je m'imaginais tout ce qui était possible.  
J'entendais nos pas, nous étions dans un endroit où les feuilles étaient sèches, des branches se crâquelaient sous mes pieds. Il m'arrêta et enleva ses mains.  
- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, dit-il d'une voix amusée.  
J'ouvrais doucement mes paupières, mais écarquillai les yeux devant le spectacle face à moi. Il y avait un petit lac, et une immense cascade, l'endroit était lumineux, mais pas trop, l'eau était parfaitement claire, pure, on pourrait trouver que j'en fais trop, que ce n'était qu'une cascade, mais moi, je la trouvais magnifique.  
- Je viens souvent ici pour écrire mes chansons, quand je suis pas dans les couloirs.. J'espère que ça te plaît.. dit mon parfait victorien, un sourire gêné aux lèvres.  
- Si ça me plaît !? C'est magnifique ! dis-je, me retenant de lui sauter au cou.  
Je n'eus finalement pas besoin d'aller vers lui, il passa ses bras sous les miens et me serra contre lui, je sentais la chaleur venant de son torse, je devais avoir les joues bouillantes..  
Il se redressa, j'attrapai son visage entre mes mains, et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit avec fougue.  
- Je t'a.. je t'aime fort, Elmmy.. prononça-t-il avec difficulté.  
En guise de réponse, je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois avec toujours plus de passion. Il saisit ma main, nos doigts s'entremêlèrent, je déccrochais mes lèvres des siennes, nous débutions une promenade à travers les bois, toujours main dans la main, cette journée ne faisait que commencer, et elle était déjà merveilleuse. Le temps se couvrai quelques peu, je soufflais, grelottant discrètement, visiblement pas assez pour passer inaperçue. Lysandre déboutonna sa veste et déposa sur mes épaules.  
- Merci.. soufflais-je.  
Il me répondit d'un sourire radieux, nos regards se croisèrent une fois de plus, me noyant dans la profondeur infinie de ses yeux. Je pris sa deuxième main dans la mienne, nos doigts se rejoignèrent, se cherchèrent, se croisèrent. Un long silence reignait entre nous, je ne m'en plaignait pas pour autant, c'était le genre de silence que l'on aime savourer aux côtés de la personne que l'on chérit. Nous marchions un bout de temps le long d'une allée faite de sable.  
- Il doit être proche de midi.. Tu veux qu'on rentre manger un morceau ? proposa le victorien.  
- Si tu veux, répondis-je, les yeux tournés vers le vide.  
Nous nous retournions, allant retrouver la moto de Lysandre, le silence s'installa à nouveau entre nous.  
- Vous n'allez tout de même pas arrêter cette balade maintenant ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me joindre à vous.. Et on ne me présente même pas.. fit une voix que je ne connaissais mieux que n'importe qui.


	6. Chapter 6

- Orlando.  
- Es-tu surprise ? Je t'avais pourtant fait cette promesse..  
- Qui est-ce ? demande Lysandre.  
- Un mauvais souvenir..  
- C'est tout ? Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part Elmmy, répliqua Orlando.  
Dans ses paroles on sentait une pointe de malice, une pointe de sadisme, je n'arrivais plus à le cerner comme avant, il avait comme entièrement changé.  
- On s'en va, fis-je simplement en attrapant le bras de Lysandre, me retournant.  
- Tu ne pourras pas échapper à ton destin, rapelle-toi Elmmy, tu n'oublies rien, tu le gardes enfouis au fond de coeur, fit-il, la lèvre relevée, l'interprêter en un sourire ? Je n'en savais rien.  
Nous nous dirigions vers la moto de Lysandre, d'un pas pressé, je montais à l'arrière de celle-ci.  
- Je veux des explications, une fois que l'on sera rentrés..  
Je lui répondis en un silence, qu'il l'interprête comme il le souhaite, j'étais bien trop préoccupée par le retour de mon pire cauchemard, Orlando. L'homme qui avait fait basculé ma vie, l'homme qui avait chamboulé mon train-train quotidien, l'homme qui avait souhaité mon bonheur en un malheur.  
Nous arrivions à l'appartement de mon victorien, il ne devait pas être loin de treize heure. Il rentra en premier, se poussa sur le côté, j'avais un pas stressé, mes gestes était colériques. Je jetais ma veste sur le canapé et tournai en rond.  
- Tu comptes m'expliquer un jour ? fit-il d'une voix aussi calme qu'inquiète.  
- Je.. C'est trop long à raconter et j'en ai vraiment pas la foi pour l'instant, désolée..  
Il prit un sourire en coin, attrapa mon bras et vint se coller à moi, passant sa main dans mes cheveux, rapprochant celle-ci de son torse.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je serai là, Mymy, fit-il d'une voix rassurante.  
Avoir Lysandre me faisait chaud au coeur, j'étais sur un petit nuage, mais le tonnerre n'allait plus tarder à gronder, depuis son retour..  
- Mymy, s'il te plaît.. Je n'aime pas rester là sans ne rien pouvoir faire..  
Il se baissa légèrement, passa son bras sous mes genoux et me porta tel un prince et sa princesse, pour finir par m'asseoir sur son long divan.  
Je soufflais un coup. Devais-je lui dire la vérité ? Devais-je lui raconter toute l'histoire ? Mais de quoi serait-il capable après ? Orlando est quelqu'un de malicieux, il n'hésitera jamais à causer des ennuis à Lysandre. Après de longs soupirs et un silence pesant, je pris mon courage à deux mains.  
- À la fin de notre relation, j'étais sur un Tchat, j'avais envie de m'évader un peu et de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. J'ai rencontré des gens sympathiques et un jour, j'ai rencontré Orlando, sous ses airs de meilleur ami parfait, je m'étais trompée sur toute la ligne. Pendant des mois, nous avons discuté, nous étions des amis proches, je me confiais beaucoup à lui et la seule chose dont il n'était pas au courant, c'était ma tristesse sur notre relation, mais aussi, sur les incidents avec mon père et mon frère. Il n'en savait rien, j'avais toujours dit que mon père était un homme qui voyageait beaucoup pour son travail, et il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de mon frère, je baissais les yeux et soufflais, Lysandre calla mes épaules sur son torse, déposant sa main sur mes cheveux, l'autre entourant ma taille.  
J'avais marqué une courte pause, mais je repris mon souffle et continuai.  
- Un jour, sans un salut, ou autre, il m'envoya un message instantanné, dans lequel il était inscrit : "Ton père et ton frère, leurs sangs coulent sur ma conscience". J'ai d'abord eu du mal à comprendre, mais ai fini par traduire sa phrase et métaphore par le crime des deux hommes de notre famille. J'étais ahurie. Stupéfaite. Je n'y croyais pas, et sincèrement je n'y crois toujours pas, je n'arrive pas à y croire, comment les aurait-ils tués ? J'ai préféré garder cela pour moi, pensant qu'il était fou, et j'ai coupé contact avec celui-ci. Je l'ai reconnu car il m'avait envoyé une photo de lui, il y a longtemps. Il m'a promit de me retrouver, et il a tenu sa promesse.  
Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous, Lysandre reserra son étreinte.  
- Ce n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir, il ne va rien faire, et il n'est pas responsable de la mort de ton père, ni de celle de ton frère.  
C'était impossible, comment une personne aussi peu importante que lui pourrait-elle être responsable d'un crash d'avion ? Non, non, non. Cet avion.. Dans lequel étaient mes deux amours, s'est bêtement écrasé car le pilote a perdu le contrôle, oui c'est exactement ça.  
Je relevai la tête vers mon victorien, le sourire au lèvres.  
- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, sa présence n'a fait que me perturber, la façon dont il m'avait retrouvée.. c'est simplement ça je pense, soufflais-je.  
J'étais angoissée au fond de moi. Quelque chose allait mal, quelque chose allait changer, quelque chose de boulversant.  
Lysandre se leva, il partit vers sa cuisine, je le suivis sans broncher, à pas discrets, au point qu'il ne remarqua pas que je m'étais invitée dans la pièce. Je passai bras autour du torse de celui-ci, posant ma tête sur son épaule. Ce geste fit légèrement sursauter le victorien qui se retourna face à moi, déposant ses mains sur mes hanches et ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
- Je ne voudrais pas te vexer en te laissant mais il faut bien qu'on mange, non ? dit-il d'un ton à la fois doux et rieur.  
J'hôchai la tête avec un sourire amusé, il détacha ses mains de mes hanches pour se retourner face aux plaques de cuissons pour y placer une casserole d'eau prête à bouillir. Il attrapa un paquet de plastique, et versa une partie de son contenu dans le récipient chauffant. Je saisissai le paquet.  
- Des pâtes ? fis-je interloquée.  
- Je ne suis pas fameux en cuisine.. dit-il d'un air gêné.  
Je laissai échapper un court rire à la remarque du victorien.  
- Certainement les meilleures pâtes ! m'exclamai-je amusée.  
Il secoua la tête, j'étais vraiment désespèrante des fois.. Continuant son repas. Je me levai de ma place et allai dans la chambre de Lysandre, l'endroit était réellement dominé par le bazar. Je me mis à fouiller l'endroit, les différents calepins entièrement utilisés, les livres de cours, les vêtements et pleins d'autres choses non-identifiées.. Je m'allongeai sur l'immense lit doux et moelleux de mon cuisto, quand je sentis quelque chose de dur sous l'oreiller. Je passai mon bras sous celui-ci et trouvai un petit coffret noir dont la serrure était dorée, j'essayai de découvrir son contenu en le secouant légèrement.  
- La curiosité est un vilain défaut.. fit une voix douce qui ne m'était pas inconnue.  
- Oh mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je... tentais-je de me rattraper.  
Il eut un sourire amusé, cachant sa bouche pour ne pas que je le vois rire, il fourra la main dans sa poche et en sorti une petite clé, sûrement celle du coffre, s'assit à mes côtés et tendis la main.  
- Ne veux-tu pas savoir ce qu'i l'interieur ? souffla-t-il.  
- Euh.. bien-sûr que si ! dis-je hésitante.  
Il l'attrapa, enfonça la clé dans la serrure et la tourna, ouvrant le coffret. Dedans il y avait un petit mouchoir en satin, qu'il récupéra délicatement, il ouvra celui-ci, et attrapa une chaîne dorée, sur laquelle était accroché un petit pendentif en forme de colombe.  
- Il est pour toi, fit-il le sourire au lèvre.  
- Oh.. Il est magnifique.. dis-je, les yeux à peine brillants.  
Je passais mes bras autour de son cou, déposant mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce baiser timide ne resta pas chaste très longtemps, je me laissai transporter par la passion, nos jumelles s'entremêlaient, jouaient, jusqu'à que nous rompions le baiser, pour reprendre notre souffle.

* * *

(Point de vue externe)  
- Je t'aime tellement... murmura Elmmy.  
Pour toute réponse, il s'empara de ses lèvres en un autre baiser passionné. Tandis qu'il s'embrassaient, Elmmy laissa ses mains caresser le torse du victorien. Sans se rendre compte de son acte, ses doigts trouvèrent le haut de son col et commencèrent à ouvrir la chemise de Lysandre. Lorsque celle-ci révéla le torse parfait du victorien, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses mains glisser sur ses muscles. Sa peau était incroyablement douce. Avant qu'ils ne le comprennent, leur passion les poussait l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte passionée, charnelle.  
Lysandre abandonna la bouche de Elmmy pour s'égarer le long de sa machoire. Il mordilla le lobe de son oreille avant de descendre doucement dans son cou. La jeune fille rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant doucement. Tout son corps frissonnait sous les mains et les lèvres de son victorien. Un désir fou naquit en elle à ce moment. Elle le voulait tout entier, elle voulait sentir sa peau contre la sienne. À la façon dont il répondait à ses caresses elle devinait qu'il partageait ce même désir. Elle prit peur un court instant, mais cette crainte fut balayée d'un nouveau baiser de la part de son amant. Il commença à déboutonner le chemisier d'Elmmy de ses mains tremblantes mais lorsqu'il vit le haut de sa poitrine, il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il la désirait de toutes ses forces et elle obéissait docilement à son désir. Mais qui était-il pour oser lui imposer ça maintenant !?  
- Non.. souffla-t-il.  
Il rompit le contact entre Elmmy et lui, celle-ci lui lança un regard à la fois surpris, déçu et blessé.  
- Je ne pourrai plus m'arrêter...  
- Et si je ne voulais pas m'arrêter ? mumura-t-elle d'une voix certaine.  
Il lui souris et la regarda tendrement.  
- Je n'ai pas envie de te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter par la suite..  
- Je ... le suis.. annonça-t-elle dans un soupir.  
Il n'en fallut pas plus. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Les mains de Lysandre caressèrent le corps de la jeune-fille, s'attardant sur sa poitrine. Doucement, avec délicatesse, il continua de déboutonner le vêtement d'Elmmy et, tout en caressant sa peau si douce, la fit glisser le long de ses épaules. Elle n'essaya pas de la retenir et la laissa tomber au sol. Il fit courir ses lèvres dans le cou de la jeune-fille jusqu'à son épaule tandis qu'elle caressait toujours son torse. Elle remonta jusqu'aux épaules du victorien et repoussa sa chemise qui tomba le long de ses bras. Il fut obligé de la lâcher pour se débarrasser du vêtement et l'abandonner par terre. Elle l'observa un instant admirant sa musculature fine et élégante. Elle le trouvait vraiment beau avec ses yeux vairons magnifiques, ses cheveux blancs si doux, son visage attirant, malgré son expression toujours si mystérieuse. Il l'embrassa et glissa ses mains dans sa ceinture. Avec de calmes gestes, il soutira son pantalon à la jeune fille. Caressant lentement ses hanches et ses cuisses, il fit glisser le dernier tissu recouvrant le corps d'Elmmy. Il s'installa près d'elle, dans le lit, et se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Il caressait son corps frissonnant tout en déposant des baisers le long de sa poitrine. Il se redressa, malgré les protestation d'Elmmy face à l'arrêt de ses baisers. Dans un élan de désir, leurs corps s'unirent. La jeune fille se mordait la lèvre, ne souhaitant pas exprimer la douleur, malgré que son amant l'aie remarqué.  
- Ça va aller.. fit son victorien d'une voix douce et rassurante.  
Gémissements de douleurs devinrent rapidement gémissements de plaisir. Leurs respirations s'accelerèrent, entre deux souffles, le nom de Lysandre résonnait dans la petite pièce. Quand vint l'instant d'intense plaisir, avec un cri similaire, ils explosèrent, atteignant l'orgasme. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent immobiles, à bout de souffle. Lysandre reposait sur le corps de sa douce, tandis qu'elle le serrait dans ses bras. Après un instant, il se retira doucement d'elle et alla sur le côté. Trempés de sueur, essoufflé, ils reposèrent un moment l'un près de l'autre en silence.

* * *

Lysandre se redressa, assit sur le lit, tandis que j'étais à ses côtés, posant ma tête sur mon poing, appuyée sur mon coude. Il me regarda tendrement, effleurant ma joue d'un geste lent.  
- Je t'aime tant..  
- Et moi donc, rétorquai-je.  
Lysandre attrapa ses affaires et alla dans la salle de bain dont la porte était dans sa chambre.  
- Je vais prendre une douche, fit-il en me souriant.  
- Si ça ne te dérange pas que je me douche chez toi, j'irais après toi, dis-je hésitante.  
- Bien évidemment que ça ne me dérange pas, je me dépêche, fit-il d'une voix mielleuse.  
Je me laissai retomber sur le lit, la mine rêveuse. J'attrapai le petit collier qui était sur la table de chevet du garçon et me l'accrochai avec bien du mal. C'était un pendentif plutôt simple vous me direz, mais je le trouvais beau, il refletait la liberté, celle que je recherchai, celle que nous recherchions.


	7. Chapter 7

Le reste de la journée s'était passée sans encombres, nous sommes allés en salle d'arcade, et venant de Lysandre j'avais été assez surprise de ce choix, il était déjà dix-neuf heures lorsque nous devions nous quitter. Nous arrivions devant chez moi, en moto, je descendis ce celle-ci et le regardai dans les yeux un court instant, inanimée. D'un geste doux, il retira mon casque, je ne le lâchai pas pour autant du regard.  
- Avec tous les évenements j'avais oublié que je venais manger ici ce soir..  
- Ça te correspond bien, fis-je d'un ton taquin.  
Il arqua un sourcil et souffla un court rire. Il attrapa ma main et nous rentrions dans mon antre.

* * *

- Alexandre ? Commençais-je.  
Il ne répondit pas et tourna la tête en guise de réponse.  
- Tu sais ce que t'as à faire hein ?  
- T'en fais pas, fit-il sûr de lui, ce ne sera ni la première, ni la dernière. Fais-moi confiance.  
- Je ne fais confiance à personne, et surtout à toi, assurais-je d'un ton moqueur.  
Il ne broncha pas, et tant mieux, je n'avais pas envie d'entendre sa voix rauque une nouvelle fois, même si j'allais en être obligé.  
- Tu sais où elle est habite ?  
- Bien entendu, et elle est actuellement en train de manger avec son copain, Lysandre.  
- Tu l'élimineras aussi. Un de plus ou un de moins, c'est pareil. Et comme ça, toutes les preuves seront effacées, repris-je.  
- Ça sera le double de la paye de base alors.  
Je lâchai mon plus gros soupir de la soirée et sorti une liasse de billets de ma poche que je lui lançais sans trop faire attention.  
- Bien maintenant, dépêche-toi, le plus vite sera le mieux.  
Cet Alexandre m'exsaspèrait vraiment, il me tardait que cette affaire soit conclue. Je reprendrais ma petite vie tranquille sans le risque de finir derrière les barreaux. Nous marchions d'un pas régulier dans ce qu'Alexandre appellait "Le quartier d'Elmmy", reste à savoir si c'était bien ici et pas à l'autre bout de la ville, j'avais embauché le roi des boulets mais il fallait que je me débarrasse d'eux avant que les soupçons ne se déclenchent. Enfin je ne crois que ce que je vois et quand Elmmy sera à terre et inanimée, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. L'autre.. Ce .. Lysandre. J'en ferai peut-être mon quatre heure. Bien qu'il me paraîsse trop réfléchi pour cela, je verrai par moi-même en temps voulu, sa musculature n'a pas fini de me donner un nombre incalculable de maux de tête.  
- Orlando, tu m'écoutes ? fit l'abruti de service.  
- Non.  
- On y est.. dit-il d'un ton désespèré.  
- Et bien qu'attends-tu ?  
- On va pas agir comme ça.. Ce ne serait pas discret du tout.  
- "Tu" et pas "On", repris-je. Peu importe, c'est quoi le plan ?  
- Faut attendre que l'autre guignol parte et tu attires la fille dans un endroit insolé. Simple.  
J'explosai littéralement de rire.  
- Je ne ferai rien, dis-je revenant à moi-même en un quart de seconde.  
- Eh bien Elmmy, restera en vie alors ? persista-t-il.  
Ma main rencontra mon front avec une dose de violence.  
- Bon, ok. Je le ferai.  
- Bien. Plus qu'à patienter.  
Je poussai une nouvelle fois un long soupir, adossé au mur arrière de la batisse.

* * *

Je fis entrer Lysandre à l'intérieur, ma mère était dans la cuisine, sûrement en train de finir de préparer le repas.  
- Maman, je suis rentrée, et y a Lysa..  
- Ah ! Vous voilà ! Je vous attendais ! coupa ma mère en arrivant dans l'entrée d'un pas acceléré.  
- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? reprit-elle.  
- Je n'ai pas vraiment soif, mais un verre d'eau m'ira, et toi ? dis-je en pointant mon regard sur le victorien.  
- De même.  
- Très bien ! fit ma génitrice, la mine joyeuse.  
Nous prîmes nos verres et je décidai de faire visiter les lieux à Lysandre. Il observa la grande pièce principale qui faisait office de salon et salle à manger. Il sourit sans raison apparante et se tourna vers moi. Nous continuions la visite vers ma chambre. Elle était petite, mais plutôt en ordre si l'on ne comptait pas les vêtements et affaires de cours. Il s'assit sur le lit et scruta attentivement les environs.  
- J'imaginais ta chambre plus .. colorée ? ria-t-il.  
En effet ma chambre avait des coulours neutres, telles que du blanc et bleu ciel.  
- Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à la décoration et la peinture, remarquais-je. Hormis la salle de bain et la chambre de ma mère, tu as tout vu je pense.  
Il sourit et se releva, à ma plus grande surprise, il passa un bras sous mes jambes et me souleva sans aucune difficulté, tel un prince et une princesse.  
- Qu'est-ce que..  
- Chut, fit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.  
Je rougis légèrement et me laissa transporter jusqu'au salon, dans lequel ma mère nous fixait d'un oeil interrogateur. Elle avait terminé d'apporter les plats sur la table déjà mise. Le repas était des plus simples, ce n'était pas vraiment déplaisant pour moi, comme pour Lysandre qui avait plutôt aimé celui-ci.  
Tout se déroula assez joyeusement, ma mère avait l'air d'apprécier le victorien, elle lui avait posé plusieurs questions, auxquelles il avait répondu avec une parfaite finesse. "C'est la magie !" pensais-je d'un rire intérieur.  
- Je m'étais décidément trompée à ton sujet Lysandre. J'en suis heureuse, car voir quelqu'un de mauvais aux bras de ma fille m'aurait vraiment attristée. J'ai honte de ne pas avoir cherché plus loin que le bout de mon nez.. reprit-elle.  
- Il ne faut pas. Il est tout à fait normal de se méfier d'une personne aussi proche d'Elmmy, répondit-il avec une esquisse de sourire.  
Elle étira ses lèvres jusqu'aux yeux. Le repas était terminé, il se faisait tard.  
- Je vais rentrer avant la nuit totale, c'est trop dangereux sur le routes sinon, surtout en moto, commença le victorien.  
- Oui je comprends, je laisse Elmmy vous raccompagner, fit-elle en se levant pour débarrasser.  
- Ne souhaitez-vous pas de l'aide ? demanda-t-il.  
- Non, ne vous en faites pas.  
Il me souleva une seconde fois jusqu'à l'entrée et me déposa en toute délicatesse devant la porte, hors de ma maison.  
- Bon et bien..  
- À demain, Mymy.  
- À demain, Lysandre..  
Il attrapa mon menton entre son pouce et son index et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, ce baiser des plus chastes devint un baiser passionné, nos jumelles se recontrèrent, jouèrent, malgré mon protestations, il dût abandonner celles-ci.  
Il s'éloigna de moi, délaissant ma main peu à peu, jusqu'à que seuls nos doigts se touchent.  
- Je t'aime, Elmmy.  
- Moi aussi..  
Il enfila son casque, mais je vis une expression hésitante sur son visage, qui ne l'empêcha apparemment pas de démarrer le moteur et de s'en aller.

* * *

- C'est bon, il s'est cassé. À toi, Orlando.  
- On dirait un scénario de série débile, lâchai-je en allant vers Elmmy.  
Elle était là, droite, la main sur le coeur, s'apprêtant à rentrer à chez elle.  
- Attends, Elmmy !  
- Orlando, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Et comment tu sais où j'..  
- J'ai besoin de te parler.  
Malgré l'hésitation marquée sur son visage, elle expliqua à sa mère qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose chez son voisin, sa voix inconfiante avait tout de même percé la confiance de sa mère. Quel mensonge médiocre, ma foi.  
Elle se joint à moi et j'avançai vers une ruelle sombre de son quartier, les murs étaient étroits, elle était éloignée, tout était parfait. Alexandre était là, je ne le voyais pas, mais il y était.  
- Que me veux-tu ? commença-t-elle.  
- Rien.  
L'abruti sortit de l'ombre et à une vitesse folle, plaqua la jeunette contre le mur, manquant de l'étrangler.  
- Ah ! Arr..  
- Tais-toi. Et toi, imbécile, attends un peu. Autant qu'elle sache la vérité, avant de crever.  
- Pourquoi ..? articula-t-elle.  
Il logea son arme à feu sous la gorge de sa victime.

* * *

- Réponds-moi ! Orlando ! Pourquoi !? hurlais-je.  
- Moins fort, fit-il en dépoussièrant son manteau. Je veux une vie paisible, voilà pourquoi. Tu es maligne, et la vérité éclatera un jour, je le sais. Quelle vérité ? tu me diras. Celle sur ton frère et ton père. Pense-tu sincèrement qu'ils sont morts par magie, que cet avion en très bon état à pu être détruis comme ça ? Tu serais bien naïve de croire ça, petite. Responsable de leurs mort ? .. Hm oui on peut dire ça, enfin je me comprends. Tu sais bien, l'homme sournois que je suis, la fille intelligente que tu es. C'est la raison pour laquelle je dois t'exclure de ma ligue, et ce, au plus vite.  
- Comment c'est possible..  
- Je dois vraiment rentrer dans les détails ? Tu veux vraiment savoir la façon dont laquelle les corps ont finis ? Je ne pense pas, fit-il d'un ton neutre, d'un visage souriant. Si je te disais que je t'avais apprécié, dirais-tu que je mens ? Pense-tu que je suis un menteur, un vrai ?  
Imbattable. Il savait tout, devinait tout. Totalement imbattable.  
Il releva la tête, ses cheveux d'un profond noir rebondissaient sur son front.  
- Tu ne pleures pas ? Ça te ne correspond pas. Tu ne le reverras plus. Il n'est pas là, regarde. Il ne te sauve pas. Je suis la seule personne qui a été là pour toi, mais regarde, même moi je te trahis. Tu n'es pas faite pour ce monde, tu le sais. D'ailleurs parlant de ce garçon là, Lysandre. Il va mourrir aussi.  
- Ne parles pas si vite, fit la dernière personne à qui j'aurais pu m'attendre ici.  
- Orlando derrière toi !  
Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'un certain victorien attrapa un revolver dans le manteau de Orlando.  
- Lysandre ! Écarte-toi !  
- Mais tire bordel ! hurla Orlando sous la pression.  
- Elmmy non !

_**PAN**_


	8. Chapter 8

Les murs étroits de la ruelle avaient étouffé le son perçant du tir. Nous étions tous immobiles face au corps du jeune homme inanimé qui avait lâché sa prise. Le meurtrier lui, fut dépassé par les évènement, il dégageait une aura d'inconfiance, ses mains étaient tremblantes, lui d'habitude si posé et sûr de lui, avait agit sans la moindre réflexion. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit, il était pétrifié face à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, je le vis commençant à s'éffondrer, je courrus à toute allure vers lui, tentant de le rattraper.  
- Qu'est-ce que.. j'ai fait..  
- Je suis en vie Lysandre, je suis là, faut qu'on se tire, et vite !  
J'attrapai sa manche, lui qui n'était toujours pas remis, Orlando sortit son téléphone.  
- Vous avez finalement tout fait à ma place, dit-il, suivant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil.  
Il composa un numéro, sûrement celui de la police.  
- Bonsoir ... Je viens de trouver un homme mort ...  
Je n'eus pas le temps d'entendre la suite, je courrai déjà à toute vitesse avec Lysandre derrière moi, nous devions partir, mais pour l'instant le plus sage était de se réfugier chez quelqu'un en qui nous avions confiance. Je sortis mon mobile, fouillant ma liste de contact pour tomber sur " Castiel ".  
- Allô ?  
- C'est Elmmy. On a un énorme problème, t'es chez toi j'espère ?  
- Oui pourquoi ? Comment ça "On" ? Il se passe qu..  
- Je t'expliquerai tout en temps voulu, là ça urge, on est chez toi dans dix minutes max, dis-je sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'avais déjà raccroché.  
Nous courrions jusqu'à chez Castiel, il était dans un quartier enfoncé dans la ville, il m'av ait à peu près expliqué la position de son appartement par SMS. Je ralentissai un peu, j'étais essouflée, tout comme le victorien qui n'avait pas déccroché une seule syllabe depuis le drame. Nous arrivions après de longues minutes de course devant l'immeuble de Castiel, duquel nous avions bien entendu dévalé les marches. J'appuyai sur la petite sonnette en mauvais état. Castiel, ouvrit la porte, il semblait fatigué et inconfiant.  
- Oh oh, attends avant d'entrer. Il se passe quoi ?  
- Je t'expliquerai à l'interieur, les murs ont des oreilles.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel et nous laissa passer, je vis son expression changer lorsqu'il apperçu le visage démuni de Lysandre. Sans me soucier de ce qu'en dirait Castiel je m'assis sur la petite table de son salon, le victorien lui, s'effondra sur le long sofa blanc, prit sa tête entre ses mains, la mine desèspérée.  
- Bon vous allez m'expliquer ou merde ? lança le rebelle sans gêne.  
Je lui expliquai toute l'histoire en détail, ainsi que l'histoire entre Orlando et moi.  
- Lysandre a saisit le flingue d'Orlando et il a tiré sur Alexandre, le type qu'Orlando avait engagé pour me tuer. C'est simple et clair.  
Castiel nous scrutait, un regard interrogatif. Il devait être surpris par le fait que Lysandre soit un "meurtrier", dit comme ça, ça paraîssait bien évidemment tordu, inimaginable, mais c'était pourtant le cas.  
- C'est fou.  
- Pourtant c'est bien réel.  
Le victorien, toujours silencieux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.  
- Lysandre, tu es sûr que ça va ? dis-je inquiète.  
Il releva la tête, c'était le premier signe de vie qu'il renvoyait, puis soupira longuement.  
- Je suis un monstre, essaya-t-il de prononcer.  
Je passai mes bras autour de mon victorien, voulant calmer celui-ci.  
- Tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as fais ça car ton coeur te l'a demandé, lança le rebelle.  
J'écarquillais de grands yeux face à la remarque de Castiel, j'avais explosé de rire intérieurement, bien que ce ne soit pas le moment, et même Lysandre se surpris à lever à la tête, presque interrogatif.  
- Quoi ? J'ai un coeur c'est bon ! fit-il la mine boudeuse.  
Je souris très légèrement et retourna dans le vif du sujet.  
- On va pas pouvoir rester tranquille très longtemps, Orlando a mit les autorités au courrant sous nos yeux, il a certifié avoir vu un homme mort, donc il l'aurait "trouvé" là. Lysandre  
- Woh, woh, woh. T'emballes pas. On va pas tout faire maintenant tout de suite, pour accuser Lysandre, il faut des preuves. Ils se baseront pas seulement sur la parole d'Orlando.  
- Je l'espère Castiel... Je l'espère.. fis-je dans un soupir.

* * *

Les sirènes des nombreuses voitures de police retentissaient à travers le quartier, de nombreux résidents observaient la scène, choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient. Un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de gendarme s'avança vers moi, l'air sûr de lui. Je pris mon regard tetanisé et figeai mon expression.  
- Bonsoir, est-ce vous qui nous aviez transmis un appel ?  
- O...oui.. fis-je de mon meilleur jeu d'acteur.  
- Bien calmez-vous et suivez mon collègue, il va vous interroger pour savoir ce que vous avez éventuellement pu voir.  
Un autre de ces hommes vint vers moi et me pria de le suivre, je m'executai. Inutile de préciser à quel point j'étais excité par la scène, si Lysandre partait en prison, je pense que la petite prendra conscience de ce dont je suis capable judicièrement parlant, et ne tentera rien à propos de son frère et père. J'aurais dû la tuer sur place, ça m'aurait certainement évité un tas d'ennuis. Le trajet en voiture était long et lassant. Je n'avais pas dû penser à grand chose pendant celui-ci.  
J'entrai dans le comissariat, il n'était pas vraiment grand, on m'emmenai dans petit bureau.  
- Bonsoir monsieur...  
- Alvarez, assurai-je.  
- Bonsoir monsieur Alvarez... Attendez, vous êtes l'un des héritiers de la famille Alvarez !? fit-il en s'éloignant du sujet.  
- Orlando Alvarez, pour être exact, fis-je calme, tout en gardant une mine choquée.  
- Oh euh et bien euh... bégaya-t-il incertain en toussant. Reprenons. Nous vous avons amené ici pour vous poser quelques questions.  
J'hôchai la tête en avant.  
- Bien, déjà, avez-vous vu un quelquonque suspect lors de votre découverte, ou bien êtes-vous arrivés, et le corps était là, sans personne à son alentour ?  
J'hésitai fortement avant de répondre et prenai une mine stressée, faisant paraître ma difficulté à répondre. Je décidai de flouter la vérité.  
- J'ai vu deux personnes courir dans un sens opposé, j'ignore si elles étaient là par hasard..  
- À quoi ressemblaient-elles ? dit-il tout en notant sur son petit carnet usé ce que je lui disait.  
- Il y avait un homme très grand. Il avait les cheveux blancs je crois. Il portait des fringues de l'époque, je crois. Y avait une fille avec lui, elle avait les cheveux noirs. J'ai rien vu de plus..  
Ça suffirait. Ils le retrouveraient avec les empreinte de toutes façons. Ils sauraient que ce n'est pas grâce à moi qu'ils se sont fait choppés, et je n'aurais aucun problème avec Elmmy.  
- Bien, savez-vous autre chose qui peut-être utile ?  
- Non, j'en suis navré, soufflai-je.  
Il se leva et m'invita à faire de même, nous nous dirigions vers la sortie de la petite salle, je regardai l'horloge au dessus des bureaux. Trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Le temps était passé plus vite que la lumière. Je m'assis sur une petite chaise du commissariat, les agents parlaient de l'incident, je n'écoutai plus, c'était la même chanson.  
- Nous avons trouvé des empreinte d'un certain " Lysandre Worswick " sur l'une des armes à feu. Voulez-vous que l'on fasse d'autres vérifications ou bien c'est suffisant ? remarqua l'un des officiers de police qui venait tout juste d'entrer dans le bâtiment.  
- Vous avez une photo de ce jeune homme ? répondit son collègue.  
- Voici, fit-il en montrant une photo du dit Lysandre sur une tablette numérique.  
Les deux hommes s'avancèrent vers moi, et me montrèrent la photo du garçon.  
- Est-ce que c'est lui ? fit le gendarme qui m'avait interrogé plus tôt.  
J'explosai interieurement mais repris mon calme.  
- Oui, je le reconnais.  
Ils se retournèrent et reprirent leurs discussion à propos du garçon. J'esquissai un large sourire de satisfaction.


End file.
